5 ans
by Ninjalala
Summary: 5 ans depuis la fin de la guerre, et la mort de son amour. Harry, qui n'a pourtant pas l'habitude de suivre les conseils des autres, encore moins de son psy, va enfin essayer de chasser les fantômes de son passé.


**Résumé : **5 ans depuis la fin de la guerre, et la mort de son amour. Harry, qui n'a pourtant pas l'habitude de suivre les conseils des autres, encore moins de son psy, va enfin essayer de chasser les fantômes de son passé.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont encore et toujours à la fabuleuse J K Rowling. J'ai bien essayé de lui acheter Drago, ou encore Harry, mais jusqu'ici la réponse a toujours été négative. Sniff ! Enfin, trêve de plaisanteries, rien n'est à moi à part l'intrigue, et je ne gagne bien évidemment rien du tout en écrivant ces lignes (si ce n'est de la satisfaction et de la joie à chaque petites reviews )

**Pairing :**HP/DM

**Note : **Salut, salut, la compagnie Me revoici pour un deuxième petit OS, qui je l'avoue ressemble un petit peu au premier. J'avais envie de raconter l'histoire de ces deux tourtereaux, mais du point de vue d'Harry cette fois, pour changer un petit peu. Si vous avez aimé –ou pas d'ailleurs- n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour commenter, critiquer, souligner ce qui ne va pas etc. Cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de lire vos rares reviews :D

Sinon, je voulais faire un résumé original, qui ne dévoile pas toute l'intrigue dès le début et qui donne envie de lire, mais si vous ne le trouvez pas bien, ou trop éloigné par rapport à l'histoire, n'ayez pas de scrupules à me le signaler.

Edit du 25 janvier 2013 : alors, j'ai seulement corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographe (elles sont toujours plus dures à traquer chez nous même que chez les autres !) et fais de petites modifications par rapport au texte, mais rien de bien conséquent.

Sur ce, place à l'histoire )

**5 ans**

5 ans, 5 ans, 5 ans

Ce mot résonne dans ma tête, comme une cloche d'église, alors que je m'avance dans l'allée, essayant d'occulter l'ambiance morbide qui règne ici.

Je trouve enfin ta tombe, ridiculement petite comparée aux autres qui t'entourent. S'il existe une vie après la mort, je me doute que tu dois être outré du traitement que tu as subi, toi qui était si digne, si fier.

Je prends une grande inspiration, comme pour trouver du courage, et je commence à parler :

« Salut Drago, c'est moi Harry.

Si je suis là, c'est parce que mon psychiatre m'a conseillé de te parler. Je lui ai raconté notre histoire, et il m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je vide tout ce j'ai sur le cœur. Alors je me suis dit que la meilleure façon de faire cela, c'était d'aller directement de parler. Si tu es là, à m'écouter, je voudrais te demander pardon, pour ma lâcheté, pour ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver, et pour tout le reste, tout ces non-dits, ces silences qui ont participé à ta perte.

Si jamais quelqu'un passe par là, et qu'il m'entend, il me prendra à coup sûr pour un fou, à parler tout seul, devant la tombe d'un ancien mangemort, qui a semble-t-il mérité son châtiment. En effet, peu de gens savent la vérité, à vrai dire, personne à part moi ne connait notre histoire.

Bien sûr, après la mort de Voldemort, j'ai tout fait pour t'innocenter. D'ailleurs, j'ai réussi, on ne refuse rien au survivant, à Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Tu sais bien que je déteste prendre ce titre, mais pour toi, je l'ai fait. Bien maigre consolation pour tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. Tu as donc été disculpé, il y a même eu une splendide cérémonie en ton honneur, mais peu de gens croient vraiment en ton innocence, ils n'ont fait ça que pour me faire plaisir.

S'ils savaient les pauvres, la vraie relation que nous entretenions, je crois qu'il y aurait des morts. Par Salazar, qui aurait pu croire à une union entre un Potter et un Malefoy ? Personne, pas même nous je crois. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons commencé par être amis, puis tout ça est allé plus loin, beaucoup plus loin.

Si je ne t'avais pas jeté ce sort, le sectumsempra, en 6ème année, tout aurait pu être différent. Nous aurions manqué une magnifique histoire. Ma vie serait devenue bien plus fade, sombre, sans toi pour illuminer mes journées. Mais tu serais encore là, encore en vie.

Cet épisode a été un tournant décisif pour nous, même si à ce moment, nous ne le savions pas. C'est grâce – ou à cause- de moi que tout a commencé. J'avais tellement de remords, je voulais vraiment réparer mon geste, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Comment fait-on pour améliorer la vie de son ennemi ? De plus, malgré tous mes regrets, tu restais un possible mangemort, et je ne voulais pas tomber dans un de tes pièges.

J'ai donc décidé de t'espionner, comme avant, mais de manière plus subtile. Et là, j'ai commencé à découvrir le vrai toi, celui qui ne se montrait jamais en ma présence, seulement avec ses amis, et qui est pourtant infiniment mieux. Evidemment, j'ai eu des moments de doutes, où je me demandais si tu avais tout découvert, si tu faisais exprès de te comporter étrangement en ma présence pour me déconcerter.

Mais j'ai vite compris. Compris que tu ne savais pas que je t'espionnais, compris que tout ce que tu laissais voir aux autres n'était qu'une énorme mascarade destinée à berner tout le monde, compris qu'il y avait deux personnes en toi. Malefoy, ce petit être méprisant et méprisable, que tu montrais en public, et Drago, cet être fier, sarcastique, foutrement intelligent, et si agréable, si honorable avec les gens qu'il aime. J'ai compris que tu détestais également Voldemort, presque aussi intensément que moi, pour t'avoir volé ta famille. Pour avoir fait de ton père un homme froid, sans sentiments et de ta mère une femme soumise, qui ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres, pleurant silencieusement le danger que son fils court tous les jours.

J'ai commencé à désirer connaître ce Drago, le vrai, que seul Théodore, Pansy, et Blaise connaissaient. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai été jaloux d'eux par moments. Je voulais moi aussi être avec toi, pouvoir te parler sans cette frontière entre nous, pouvoir te dire à quel point je regrettais de t'avoir lancé un maléfice, pouvoir te toucher, être entre tes bras, comme l'étais Pansy. Ce qui avait commencé par des regrets et une curiosité innocente est devenu tellement plus pour moi, presque une obsession. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que je suis véritablement tombé amoureux de toi.

J'ai donc décidé de t'approcher, de tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes, car je n'en pouvais plus d'être invisible, d'être ce fantôme qui observe de loin mais qui n'agit jamais.

Je savais que dès lors que tu me verrais, tu partirais sans me laisser l'occasion de te parler. Je t'ai donc pétrifié, et t'ai emmené jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Quand j'ai lancé le contre-sort et que tu t'es réveillé, tu étais dans une colère noire ! Heureusement que je t'avais pris ta baguette.

Je t'ai laissé déverser ta colère sur moi, et quand tu en as enfin eu marre, j'ai parlé. Je t'ai dit à quel point je regrettais mon geste, et je me suis excusé, mais avec des vraies excuses, sincères.

Ensuite, j'ai essayé de t'exposer ma version des faits, la haine que je vouais à Voldemort, ses mangemorts, et par extension, à toi. Je t'ai dit que j'avais changé, vraiment, et que j'avais envie de connaître le vrai Drago, celui derrière le masque, sans mensonges ni faux-semblants.

Après ma tirade, je t'ai tendu la main. Un geste simple mais symbolique, qui représentait mon envie de repartir à zéro, d'effacer toutes ces querelles passées, et surtout le refus de ton amitié en 1ère année.

Je t'ai vu hésiter, peser le pour et le contre, et finalement, tu es parti en courant, indécis.

Toi, le Grand Drago Malefoy, le prince des glaces, tu t'es enfui, effrayé par mes paroles, et par le changement qu'elles signifiaient.

Après ta fuite, j'étais anéanti, ton pardon comptait tellement pour moi ! Je n'ai même plus osé t'espionner, de peur que tu me découvre. Je dépérissais de jour en jour, inquiétant de plus en plus mes amis. Toutefois, je n'en avais rien à faire, car seul ton rejet me hantait.

Et puis, environ deux semaines plus tard, il y a eu LE jour, un de ceux qui restera toujours gravé dans ma mémoire.

Tu m'as coincé dans un couloir puis tu m'as poussé dans une salle vide.

Ensuite, tu as commencé ton blabla, disant que je n'étais qu'un insecte misérable et insignifiant. Tu as ajouté que je ne t'arrivais même pas à la cheville, que je n'étais qu'un gryffondor sans cervelle et sans importance, mais que, dans ta grande mansuétude, tu voulais bien me donner une chance, et me supporter quelques heures par semaine. Sur le coup, ton discours m'a vraiment impressionné. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Pourtant, avec le recul, je pense que tu étais seulement très curieux vis-à-vis de mon comportement, mais que tu ne voulais pas perdre la face devant moi en avouant que pendant des années, nous nous étions comportés de manière plus que puérile.

Nous avons donc commencé à nous voir, et à se donner rendez-vous. Nous nous rencontrions une ou deux heures dans la semaine, toujours en cachette – comme des amants secrets- dans des endroits insolites, tels que les couloirs vides des cachots, certains placards à balais très étroits, et parfois, la salle sur demande.

Nous parlions de tout, de rien, faisant enfin connaissance, découvrant nos personnalités respectives, celles cachées derrière nos carapaces.

Parfois, nos discussions étaient futiles, un mélange de commentaire sur la vie à Poudlard, les matchs de quidditch (même si ce sujet était quelque peu conflictuel), les professeurs et les élèves, ou encore les zones et les passages secrets inexplorés de Poudlard.

D'autres fois, cependant, nos conversations devenaient bien plus sérieuses. Nous parlions de la guerre, qui approchait à grand pas, de nos désirs et de nos peurs. Tu m'as avoué que tu étais terrifié par Voldemort, que tu n'avais aucune envie de le rejoindre, mais qu'un dilemme s'imposait à toi : déserter sa cause ou sauver ta mère.

A mon tour, je t'ai parlé de ma haine pour face-de-serpent, et pour ses mangemorts, en particulier Queudver et Bellatrix, qui m'avaient volé toute ma famille et de mon appréhension à jouer mon rôle d'élu.

Nous parlions aussi de nos enfances misérables, moi chez les Dursley, traité comme un elfe de maison, et toi avec ton paternel, t'élevant comme un mini-mangemort.

Je pouvais enfin parler à quelqu'un sans omettre une partie de la vérité, sans avoir peur de dire ce que je pensais réellement. Avec toi, je pouvais être complètement moi-même, sans jouer de rôle, celui du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, et je savais que de ton côté, c'était la même chose. Tu n'avais pas besoin de revêtir un masque, et tu pouvais me montrer tes faiblesses, tes peurs par rapport à ta mère, et ton incapacité d'accomplir la mission que Voldemort t'avais confié. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas révélé un seul mot à qui que ce soit de nos conversations, et je sais que dans ton cas, c'est la même chose. Mais j'ai réussi à te convaincre d'aller voir Dumbledore, pour qu'il te protège de l'autre salaud maléfique, et qu'il essaie, par tous les moyens, de sauver ta mère. Au final, j'aurai préférer qu'il se soucie un peu moins de ta mère, mais un peu plus de toi ! Enfin, je m'égare, revenons à nos lutins.

Malgré nos nombreuses différences, nous nous sommes découvert de multiples points communs. Tu étais ma Némésis, autant mon opposé que mon semblable.

Des forts liens d'amitié se sont donc créés, nous nous comprenions mieux que personne. J'étais si heureux de cet avancement dans notre relation, même si secrètement, j'espérais plus entre nous.

Nos rencontres se sont donc multipliées. Nous passions une grande partie de notre temps libre ensemble, la journée, mais aussi la nuit.

En effet, pendant nos insomnies respectives, nous nous rencontrions, nous réconfortant mutuellement, et les rares moments où je dormais, tu peuplais aussi mon sommeil.

Mon attirance pour toi grandissait de jour en jour, et une nuit, tout a changé.

A l'écart des autres, j'ai enfin eu le courage de t'embrasser. Ce baiser me rendait confus, heureux et triste à la fois. Une joie incommensurable s'emplissait en moi en sentant ton corps collé contre le mien. Tes lèvres si douces avaient le goût du chocolat que tu avais mangé plutôt, et j'adore le chocolat !

Pourtant, j'avais mal, tellement mal au fond de moi, comme si une la lame me lacérait le cœur. J'avais peur aussi, en fait, j'étais terrifié. Je craignais que tu me repousses, et je pensais avoir tout gâché entre nous, avoir détruit cette amitié si précieuse. Je crois que si tu m'avais répudié, je ne l'aurais pas supporté !

Néanmoins, à ma grande surprise, tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Au contraire, tu m'as répondu, et notre chaste baiser est devenu plus aventurier, fougueux même.

Je me sentais enfin vivant entre tes bras, m'accrochant à toi désespérément, comme à une bouée en pleine mer. Je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, et qu'on reste comme ça, pour toujours, à profiter l'un de l'autre. Tu m'insufflais de sublimes sensations.

Quand nous avons enfin dû nous lâcher, pour prendre de l'oxygène, comme tout mortels que nous étions, tu m'as souri, d'un sourire si vrai, si éclatant, que j'en ai oublié tout le reste, je t'ai juste souri à mon tour.

Après ça, tu m'as dit une phrase, et je me rappelle encore de chacun de tes mots, comme si tu les avais prononcés hier:

« Eh bien Potter, on dit que les gryffondors sont courageux, mais je crois que c'est seulement un mythe, j'ai failli t'attendre ! ».

A ce moment là, c'est comme si le temps s'était mis en pause. J'avais trop de choses en tête, et je n'osais pas croire que mon attirance pour toi était réciproque, que j'avais attendu si longtemps inutilement.

Je te regardais avec des yeux de merlan frits, ne voulant admettre que moi, l'emblème des gryffondors, j'avais agi en véritable serpentard.

Et toi, alors que je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir perdu tant de temps, tu t'es mis à rire, tel un cheveu sur la soupe.

A mon tour, je me suis mis à rigoler, mais c'était un rire nerveux, grâce auquel j'évacuais tout le stress et la pression de ces dernières semaines.

Suite à notre « crise de nerf », tu m'as regardé avec une telle intensité, comme pour me montrer ton sérieux et ta sincérité. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de tes magnifiques yeux gris, qui étincelaient, tel du métal en fusion.

Ensuite, tu t'es penché vers moi, doucement, me laissant le temps de me rétracter, et tu m'as embrassé.

Notre premier baiser était passionné, résultat d'attentes et de désir avorté. Celui-là, au contraire, était doux, tendre, presque amoureux, et plein de promesses futures.

C'est à partir de là que notre histoire d'amour a commencé. Je n'osais pas te l'avouer, mais tu étais comme une drogue pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas passer une seule journée sans te voir. Et partout, autant en classe que dans les couloirs, dans la grande salle même, je te jetais des coups d'œil, très fréquemment, pour me rassurer quant à ta présence, même si je ne pouvais pas être à tes côtés.

Je délaissais de plus en plus mes amis, partageant mon temps entre la lutte contre Voldemort, et les moments partagés avec toi.

Tout comme notre premier baiser, notre première fois fut extraordinaire, et mon inexpérience n'entacha pas les choses, rendant au contraire ce moment plus réel, plus complice.

Je sens encore nos deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, et la douleur, pourtant vive, fut vite oubliée quand le plaisir nous submergea.

Evidemment, il n'y avait pas que du sexe entre nous. Il y avait plus, tellement plus que ça.

Tu sais, Draco, je n'ai jamais cru au destin, surtout à cause de la prophétie qui pesait au dessus de ma tête, telle une épée de Damoclès.

Mais, plus j'y pense, plus je crois que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, comme deux âmes sœurs, qui ne sont complets qu'une fois réunis.

Le jour de la bataille finale, j'ai tout fait pour te persuader de rester dans l'ombre, de ne pas te mettre en danger. Je voulais être égoïste pour une fois, ne penser qu'à moi, et te garder en lieu sûr.

Cependant, comme je m'y attendais, tu as refusé catégoriquement arguant que tu n'étais pas un lâche, que tu voulais te battre à mes côtés, et contribuer à la défaite de Voldemort, qui t'avais bien pourri la vie.

Tu as ensuite rajouté, mais seulement pour reprendre contenance, que toi aussi, tu voulais ta part de prestige, que tu ne voulais pas me laisser tout le mérite de la victoire.

Au final, tu ne l'auras pas toute cette gloire à laquelle tu aspirais, car tu n'es plus là pour en profiter, tu m'as abandonné.

Quand je t'ai découvert, allongé sur l'herbe verte, transcendant de beauté, sans aucune marque de violence sur ton corps, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, et ma respiration s'est coupée. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire. J'ai prié, supplié, imploré Dieu, Merlin, ou n'importe quelle autre puissance qui existe pour que tu vives. Mais tu restais là, immobile, figé dans cette position à jamais.

J'étais dévasté, détruit de l'intérieur. Ma souffrance était inexprimable, elle l'est encore aujourd'hui. J'aurais tout donné pour échanger ma place avec toi, comme une ultime preuve d'amour. Car oui, je t'aimais. Moi, Harry James Potter, celui que tout le monde désirait, idolâtrait, je n'ai aimé qu'une seule et unique personne, et c'est toi mon amour. Toi, Drago Malefoy.

Malgré toutes les épreuves entre nous, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tous les jours de ma vie, je regrette amèrement de ne pas t'avoir avoué mon amour. C'était pourtant tellement flagrant, mais j'avais peur, tellement peur de me mettre à nu devant toi. Je pensais que si je te disais « je t'aime », cela entacherait notre relation, et que tu serais en danger. Finalement, tu es mort sans savoir à quel point j'étais épris de toi.

Désormais, il ne me reste que mes larmes pour te pleurer. Je ne t'oublierai pas, jamais. Sache le, Drago, même dans 20, 30, 40, ou 100 ans, je penserai encore à toi. Tu étais ma vie Drago, et sans toi, je ne fais que survivre. Les jours sont si mornes, si insipides sans ta présence à mes côtés, et je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma vie. En réalité, une grande partie de moi est morte avec toi, et j'essaie vainement de survivre pour toi, car je sais que tu ne souhaiterais en aucun cas ma mort. Si tu savais à quel point j'attends ma fin avec impatience, mon seul désir étant celui de te retrouver.»

Voilà, c'est fini, tout est dit. Je repars lentement, distinguant à peine le chemin à travers mes larmes. Je sens encore cette force, qui m'étouffe, m'empêche de respirer, de bouger même, et pulvérise mon cœur, semblant se réjouir de ma douleur.

Ton absence se fait encore plus pesante maintenant que je m'éloigne de ta tombe, mais je sais que mon psychiatre a eu raison. Te parler, ou du moins parler à ce qu'il reste de toi, a ravivé ma peine, mais je repars sans regrets. Je sais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, m'étant enfin confronté à la détestable réalité de ta perte, je n'aurais plus à me bourrer d'une quantité démesurée de cachets et de potions. Au final, je me demande lequel de nos deux destins est le plus triste. Est-ce le tien, qui t'a condamné à mourir prématurément, ou bien le mien, qui me contraint à souffrir ton absence seul, et en silence ?

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire aura plu à quelqu'un, même si je sais bien que peu de monde ne la lis. Si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout, eh bien merci ! Il ne reste plus qu'une petite, minuscule chose à faire pour que je sois comblée, une review :3


End file.
